


Asleep

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, just shameless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have Netflix marathons all the time, but Cas has never before fallen asleep on top of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

It was getting fairly late. The night was cold and stormy. 

Dean could hear the rain drumming on his window, could hear the whispers of the wind, the house creaking. He really did not mind, whatsoever. Dean sat right next to Cas after all, his best friend of all time. 

They were sitting on Dean's bed sharing a blanket. They were having a Netflix marathon, and they were currently watching Game of Thrones. 

Dean loved it. It was violent and badass, his kind of thing. Castiel did not really mind. He had not told Dean that he did, anyway. He was quite okay with the violence of it, but found it quite boring. There were no deep connections or proper storylines. Everyone just kept dying, and it was more annoying than anything else. 

They had marathons almost every weekend. It was their thing. Every Saturday when neither of them were forced to do something else by their families, Cas would come over to Dean's house. Mary made them dinner and they ate with the family, and then they went up to Dean's room and stayed there until the morning. They usually went to bed fairly early, as this was a regular thing. This particular night, they should have went earlier.

It was about half past eleven when Cas fell asleep. He just kind of fell over, and leaned on Dean. "Cas?" Dean whispered, confused at first. It did not take him long to figure out what had happened. 

There he was. Dean Winchester, with his best friend sleeping on top of him, on his bed, under their shared blanket. That sort of thing could be normal for a lot of best friends, but Dean found it uncomfortable. Not because he did not like being this close to Cas. He loved being this close to Cas, and that was the problem. 

He loved the warmth they shared. He loved the familiar smell. He loved feeling Castiel's breath on his shoulder, loved feeling the other boy's chest rising and sinking. Dean loved Cas. He really did, and he wanted to tell him that. Hell, Dean had loved Cas for years, yet he was too much of a wimp to ever say anything. He just did not want to screw up this perfect friendship they had. He had no idea what he would do without Castiel.

So Dean just sat there. The show was still going, but he did not pay all that much attention. He looked down at his sleeping best friend. Dean had been really great at ignoring the warmth emitting from Cas's body, but right now, it was all he could think about. 

They were both wearing thin t-shirts. Two layers of fabric were the only thing separating their chests. Dean could feel the breathing so clearly. They were so close.   
Cas almost fell down, head crashing into Dean's lap, but Dean immediately put his arms around him to stop that. It was the most natural thing in the world.  
Dean didn't even notice the television anymore. The faint screams coming from it were just background noise. 

Dean just couldn't resist. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss in Cas's hair. Dean's eyes automatically went to the other boys lips. He wanted to kiss him so bad. Out of all the things Dean had ever wanted, this was what he wanted the most. To kiss his best friend, Castiel Novak, right on the lips. And he knew it was wrong. He knew how incredibly wrong it was, so he decided not to. 

He just sat there for another while, noticing every little detail on the face of the sleeping angel in his arms.  
Dean whispered a very quiet "I love you," followed by a way louder "Cas." He smiled a little. "Cas, wake up buddy." The boy did not move the least. "Castiel," Dean said a little louder. 

Cas blinked and opened his eyes. "So sorry, Dean," he mumbled as he started to break away. 

"It's okay," Dean smiled. "I really don't mind." 

Cas didn't move. "Maybe we should go to bed, Dean." 

Dean nodded. "Soon. But I'd like to do something first if that's okay with you." 

Cas licked his lips as if he knew. "What would that be, Dean?" he asked. 

Dean swallowed, knowing the risk of saying what he was about to say. "Is it okay if I kiss you, Cas?" 

Castiel smiled, but rather than waiting for Dean to make a move, he kissed him instead.

They both closed their eyes, giving into it fully. They both lay back, just enjoying the closeness, Castiel still in Dean's arms. 

Dean was almost asleep when Cas suddenly decided to ruin it. "We should brush our teeth before we go to sleep, Dean." 

Dean laughed all the way to the bathroom, and once they arrived, he pinned Castiel to the bathroom wall. "You ruined the moment, you idiot." Castiel was about to excuse himself, but Dean stopped him with another kiss right on the lips. 

The boys stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes longer than intended, but they also did not spend as much time brushing their teeth as they figured they would have.


End file.
